Sobre insultos poco efectivos
by ravenW-97
Summary: [FemDraco] De como Ayato falla en su intento por insultar a Draco Malfoy.


**Publicado originalmente:** 05/agosto/2018. Aunque lo publique mucho antes, según yo, solo que lo elimine en un impulso de idiotez y bueno, no recuerdo la fecha de la primera publicación.

 **Edit.** 27/noviembre/2019. Pequeñas correcciones y última vez que edito esto, cualquier error que se me haya escapado (sea la ortografía o en sí la coherencia de la historia), bueno, soy una simple mortal.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece a mí sino a Rejet, Harry Potter a J. K. Rowling.

 **Advertencias:** No trama, cosa extraña y sin sentido, OoC [fuera de personaje], Genderbend [¡MujerDraco!], quizá esto haga sangrar tus ojos, ugh, más bien, lo hará. Ligero Ayato/FemDraco si entrecierras los ojos. Oh, y he de mencionar que me falta terminar del cuarto libro en adelante de Harry Potter ( _"¿entonces qué demonios haces escribiendo cualquier cosa relacionada con HP?"_ Lo sé, lo sé, error mío, pero soy impaciente y algunas cosas son inevitables, sorry).

 **Aclaraciones:** No sé, tenía ganas de publicarlo, punto. Tengo otras ideas para FemDraco/Draco, ya sea en un crossover con nulo romance o siendo pareja de Subaru o Carla (o de quien más se me antoje). ¿Por qué en esta ocasión FemDraco? Debido a que llevo un buen tiempo queriendo leer un FemDraco, sea un fanfic normal o crossover, pero no he encontrado nada que me guste del todo y lo que tiene oportunidad de gustarme se queda inconcluso en la mejor parte, mi alma necesita FemDraco *llora*. Y a falta de, uno tiene que hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

* * *

 **SOBRE INSULTOS POCO EFECTIVOS**

* * *

— ¡Eres una bruja!

Ayato esperó todo, desde insultos sutiles hasta pisotones, pero no la sonrisa orgullosa de Draco Malfoy.

La molestia creció y se combinó con la confusión, avanzó rápido para brotar de sus labios sin embargo esa mezcla caótica se atoró en su garganta. Tosió, cerró las manos con fuerza y casi fue a lanzarse encima de la pequeña figura, casi, porque el gran Ayato-sama jamás se rebajaría para moler a golpes a una niña de apenas diez años.

Ese incordio tenía que irse, una lástima que últimamente el viejo tuviera juntas con sus socios en la mansión, en vez de largarse a cualquier otro lado incluso fuera del país (gesto que agradecerían todos los hijos de Karl Heinz, claro está). Maldecía aún más al anciano por obligarlo a soportar niñerías, hasta Reiji lo había dejado a su suerte, supuestamente para que así Ayato se hiciera responsable de sus actos carentes de educación, ¡¿pero cómo demonios sabría que la mocosa era tan rencorosa?!

 _«Ayato-kun, a las chicas no les gusta que se burlen de su ropa, menos si se los dice la persona con la que tienen un ligero flechazo»._ Eso había mencionado Laito, con esa sonrisa irritante y ojos que parecían ver millones de pasos más adelante que Ayato.

Frunció más el ceño, otra vez, ¿cómo cojones se suponía que lo sabría?

¡Todo era culpa de Draco!

Además, ¿por qué Ayato tendría que ser considerado con una niña mimada, rica y con un horrible gusto para vestir? Más bien, ¡¿por qué aun ahora, después de sufrir los acosos y burlas de Malfoy por más de seis meses, la atención que le daba a ella incrementaba a cada segundo?!

— ¡No te burles de mí! —Ayato le reclamó a Laito, que se carcajeaba desde el sillón, incluso Reiji (mientras limpiaba una de sus tazas de colección) tenía una pequeña sonrisa—. ¡Y a ti, ¿qué te pasa?! ¡Te insulte, ¿por qué no reaccionas?! —Señaló a Malfoy con su dedo índice de manera grosera.

—Debido a que, listillo, bruja no es una ofensa —contestó Draco con un tono aburrido, pero aun así manteniendo esa expresión de victoria y superioridad—, y he de mencionar que, para tener diecisiete años es decepcionante que tus insultos sean tan infantiles y flojos, pero que podría esperarse de un inútil con un vocabulario tan escaso.

— ¡T-tú...!

—Oh, de nuevo sin palabras —Ayato abrió aún más los ojos al ver que hasta Subaru contenía su risa—, vaya sorpresa —comentó con sarcasmo Draco.

— ¡Maldita bruja! —Rojo de la ira, el mayor de los trillizos vio como la sonrisa burlona de Draco creció al igual que el brillo malicioso de sus ojos grises.

Ayato realmente deseo que cualquier dios existente lo escuchara, para que así, Malfoy tuviera los suficientes años para cobrarle su falta de respeto, y el jodido de Karl Heinz dejara de prohibirle tocarle un solo cabello a esa niña tan insolente.

Mientras tanto, esperaría por un milagro (en otras palabras, que su padre recuperara algo de cordura), e iría por un diccionario para tener una lista de insultos con mejores resultados que la palabra bruja.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
